Lily
by Phat girl slim
Summary: Harry finds out who his real dad is, and how does our favourite Potions Professor fit in?


4

Lily

"Severus, please you need to leave now, before my James gets back." I leant across and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lily, you should really tell him." He took my hand and looked me in the eye, frowning, I could still see the distaste in his eyes that he had for sharing me with another man, especially a man he despised.

"Sev, don't do this, I can't hurt James like that. I don't know what he'd do. I know I shouldn't be telling you like this but, I'm pregnant. I'm not sure whether it's yours or James'."

"Lily…" the man breathed shock evident in his smooth drawl. "And... it could be mine?" he murmured, voice thoughtful yet tinged with a mild joy. I stood up pulling Severus up with me and gave him one last kiss and led him out the back door and watched him as he fled down the garden, not looking back as he disapparated with a sharp '_crack_'.

I opened the door before James had chance to even knock and threw my arms around him. "Hello my darling, I have some really exciting news."

He smiled at me and took me by my shoulders and said, with the laughter hidden behind it as it always is, "Let me come in and sit down then you can tell me."

I let him past and as I was closing the door I could have sworn I saw someone in the shadows but then it was gone so I closed the door and went into the living room to tell James the news which I'd already told the man I _really_ loved.

Some months later and I was waddling around like a fat duck. I didn't have control over my bladder either so I refused to go out anywhere unfamiliar for fear of having an accident. I was looked in the window of a knitting shop contemplating whether I should go in and get some more wool so I could knit bump yet _another_ blanket when I saw him behind me. "Sev, you know we can't meet in public, people will think." He smiled at me and winked.

"It's ok, I have an invisibility cloak. I wrapped it around us already, nobody can see a thing." I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I got home with one to many bags of wool. "Thanks Sev for carrying those bags for me I would never have managed on my own." Then I heard a creak behind me.

I whipped around faster than I ever thought possible. "James. I didn't think you would be home. What a pleasant surprise."

"Yes. Why's _he_ here." He spat at me.

"I bumped into Severus up town when I was buying wool for the baby. He offered to help me carry the shopping home. I would never have been able to get home if he hadn't helped me."

"Is the baby mine?" I couldn't bear to look at him. I didn't even have Sev to stick up for me he had left so suddenly I hadn't got a chance to say goodbye. "Lily, **ANSWER ME!**" I couldn't stand it any more and ran out of the house as fast as my swollen feet could carry me.

"Yes……….oh Lily, it's you. What are you doing here?" He stood aside and let me into his house so I wouldn't be seen and so we could talk.

"James suspects something," I looked at Sev and could see that behind his cold exterior, he was truly worried for me. "Sev there's something else. The child's…yours." Silence. "Did you hear me I said Seve….."

"I heard what you said" Sev whispered. He looked at me and I saw something I never thought I would see in his eyes. Fear.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Lily. You know how I feel about the man and I just couldn't stand seeing him with you. I know you were friends at school. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's ok. I forgive you." I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "So what do you want for dinner?"

I sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. 'Do you want to choose how you're child looks? What sex they come out.' I sat forwards and turned up the volume. 'Well call Tom Riddle on 1242 331 3858 and book an appointment.' Suddenly it all became clear. I could make my baby a boy and look like James. Sev wouldn't be happy about it but it meant I wouldn't hurt James.

"You can't do it Lily, you just **CAN'T!** " Severus looked at me as if I had just said that Slytherin had just lost the house cup to Gryffindor 3 years running. "Please Lily, don't do it!" I could hear his voice breaking; I had to turn my head. Seeing him like this would just break my heart.

"I'm sorry Sev, I love you more than you could ever know but I can't hurt James. It would be too much for him." A single tear ran down his face and _crack_ and he was gone.

I was left sitting on his couch, crying. Hoping that he would come back, but he never did. So, after about half an hour I left.

---------------

I pulled my head out the pensive and looked at Dumbledore. "I don't want to see any more, please don't show me any more." I span around and ran as fast as I could out of Dumbledore's office all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Shit. Hermione. I really didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment.

"Mione, not now." She grabbed my hand and span me round.

"You only call me Mione when you're upset. What's wrong!?"

I spilled my guts and told her everything. She looked shocked at first and then once she had digested all the information, she finally spoke.

"Harry…wow." Hermione always did have a way with words.

I smiled weakly at her, "I know right. I just found out my mum cheated on my dad _and_ my dad isn't my dad, Snape is. Great."

"You have **GOT **to be kidding me!" Ron chimed in. My life couldn't be getting any worse. My personal life was becoming less personal by the second.

"No, not in the slightest," thud. Ron had fainted, again.

"What happened?" Ron sat up slowly and looked around the room.

"You fainted Ron. You seem to do that more and more since you saw Aragog." "Well, wouldn't you? A giant fucking spider tries to kill you."

Hermione smiled wryly and nodded, "Right Ron."

"So Snape is you're………..you're……….dad?"

"For the millionth time Ron YES!" Hermione and I shouted yet again. I have to admit I hadn't fully accepted it myself yet.

"Um, Harry…….Sirius is in the fire." I span round and almost fell over the armchair.

"Hi Sirius what you doing here?" I managed to croak.

"Harry, Albus told me about what happened in his office." I sprang over the armchair now quite angry.

"Did you know about my mum too? Fucking hell it seems the whole world knew about it before I did!" and with that I turned round and kicked the armchair.

"Harry calm down!" Hermione laid her hands on my shoulders and sat me down. "Just let Sirius talk."

"Harry, I couldn't tell you I'm sorry but you need to go back and see Albus to finish seeing Lily's memories. They were her dying gift to you. Please do it for you're mother." I nodded numbly.

"But how did Dumbledore get those memories?"

"Severus got them before your mother died because she wanted you to know the truth when you were old enough."

"Ok I'll go back tomorrow night."

Knock knock knock. "Enter. Ah Harry it's good to see you back. I assume Sirius came to see you last night." I nodded and walked over to the pensive. "Shall we begin?" "Alright Harry. As long as you're ok with it."

"Yep".


End file.
